


Seeker

by Agoodname



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisks bored, Pre-war story at some point, Slow Burn, eventual Karma, multiple resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoodname/pseuds/Agoodname
Summary: frisk has taken every path, made every friend, and killed every foe. Out of boredom they decide to do a pacifist run so they can try and search for any piece of dialog or people they might have missed. It looks to be another boring run but then they find something NEW.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Sorry for the wait everyone. It took a bit longer then i thought to get everything in order. Hope you enjoy!  
> Any tips or recommendations for improvements are appreciated in the comments.

Heh heh... Welp i'm going to grillbys. Papyrus... Do you want anything...

You look to the spot that sans one stood, nothing but ~~**blood**~~  ketchup and dust remains. You look at your hands covered in dust and sigh. May as well finish what you started. You turn and make your way to the throne room, not bothering to check the stairs to the right. **There was never anything worth finding down there to begin with**. As you walk to the throne room you hear Flowey talking to asgore again and sigh. When will he learn that genocide mean no survivors. You walk through the garden that makes up the throne room not caring to avoid stepping on the flowers. As you get closer you hear asgore talking "curious, I've never seen a plant cry before." At this point he notices you but you don't bother to wait to hear what he has to say. ~~**Its never changed**~~. You strike him down in one blow, he doesn't even have a chance to react before he's surrounded by dozens of "friendliness pellets". He turns to dust without so much as a sound and Flowey pops out of the ground. "See Chara! I'd never betray you. It was all just a trick see!" You didn't even bother to wait for the flower to finish its rambling before you struck it down. ~~**Even Floweys the same every time now**~~. You stabbed, hacked and tore the plant apart until it was nothing more then a green paste with petals... But eventually, you get tired of mutilating whats left of Flowey and decide its time to reset. Your greeted by Chara once more in the void between resets, it seems they have gotten bored of this as well. They don't even bother to to talk to you anymore. They just stare, and wait. Chara had tried to claim your soul many times. But they failed every time. Until one day they said "I will wait until the day you call my name once more." They have been silent and watchful ever since. You tried to talk to them a few time but they have stayed silent. Oh well, not like you need them anyways. Suddenly you feel the familiar sensation of falling and everything goes black.

When you wake you find your self once more on a bed of golden flowers. For a while you lay there trying to decide what to do this time. It had been a while since you had spared everyone. Once you finally decided on what you are going to do you slowly get up and brush yourself off and make your way to the room where Flowey always is. You listen as flowey talks this time, trying and failing to find some new dialog before toriel come to "save" you from the flower. You pay attention and do as toriel asks, talking to the dummy and solving the puzzles and when she finally leaves you to your own devices you decide to explore. You encounter several froggets and vegitoids as you make your way through the puzzles but none of them do anything new. You almost forget to buy some spider cider and doughnuts on your way through the ruins. Ever since you found out about muffet you've always been sure to buy at least one, It save you trouble in the long run. Finally you make your way to Toriels house, tired and a little disappointed that you didn't find anything different. You stay for the night and in the morning "you assume its morning" You ask toriel where the exit is. At first she tries to distract you from the question but eventually she gets up as she always does and heads down to the exit of the ruins. After you spare toriel she lets you to leave the ruins and you step out into snowdin forest.


	2. snow and sentrys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk makes their way past all of the sentries and to snowdin

As you open the doors you feel a rush of cold wind fly past you. The breeze always makes the door hard to open but as soon as you step through and let go of the door it slowly closes on its own. Now its time to go meet the skeleton brothers. Humming to yourself you wonder what sans reaction might be. "CRACK" You turn to see the large stick broken in half, looks like you won't have to wait long to find out. You don't know why but this part always unnerves you a bit. It's not long until you hear the sound of sans walking behind you until.

???: **Human** , Don't you know how to greet a new Pal? **Turn around** and shake my hand.

You turn slowly and shake his hand... only to break out in giggles as the woopie cushion in his hand lets out a long fart.

You two talk for a bit and then you hide behind the conveniently shaped lamp when papyrus comes. You smile and giggle at a few of sans jokes until papyrus leaves and sans gives you the ok to come out of hiding. As you go to leave sans asks you to play along with paps puzzles and you smile and nod.  

As you continue through snowdin forest you decide to play with snow drake and ice cap for a while before you go to meet papyrus. Papyrus's reaction to finding you always seems to makes you giggle a bit. He's always been the most **FUN** to play with. A little further down the road you find paps sentry station but its never changed so you don't bother to check it. Not long after you pass paps station you find doggo's station but after few pets he got flustered and left. You continue to make your way past the rest of the sentries this way... well except for papyrus he always just let you past after you did some puzzles. 

 

Eventually, after you made your way through all the sentries and puzzles, you find your self in snowdin. It feels so warm and welcoming that for a moment your in awe. You try to remember the last time you had seen snowdin like this. Had it really been so long since you didn't kill someone in a reset? You had grown used to the hard stares and fearful eyes of monsters and disarray from the evacuation of snowdin. but here you found none. It felt good to be in snowdin for a change.

 

After a meal you bought from the snowdin shopkeeper and some more exploring you decide to go rest at snowdin Inn. you hadn't been able to find anything new yet but you were starting to like to be able to talk to people and explore again. You briefly contemplate doing another run like this but you decide to wait on that. After paying for your room you make your way upstairs and crawl into your bed. Its not long before you fall asleep.

 

Early next morning in a small house in snowdin forest.

????: Ugh... i wonder how long i was asleep for this time. Man i'm starving. Darn it,  and i'm almost out of food too. "sighs" guess I'm going shopping today. 


	3. Something NEW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frisk wakes up and continues to explore the town and find something they have never seen before or more accurately Someone.

You wake up the next morning feeling completely refreshed, despite the snoring from the room next door you slept soundly through the night. As you slowly crawl out of bed you you notice the smell of cinnamon in the air. As if on cue your belly lets out growl. The snowdin shop keeper must have just make a fresh batch of cinnamon bunny's. With renewed vigor you crawl the rest of the way out of bed and make your way downstairs. Your greeted by the inn keeper who's holding a basket full of cinnamon bunny's and she notices your hungry stare. "Do you want one? Breakfast is free if you stay the night." You say yes and she happily hands you the biggest one in the basket.

While your busy eating she says "Your lucky i got up this early today." You briefly look up and ask what she means. "A skeleton that I haven't met before seems to buying out all the my neighbors food and groceries." At first your surprised by this and ask what they look like. "Well lets see, he's about my size and he's wearing a blue fluffy jacket with matching sweatpants. Why is he someone you know?" You say no and try to finish your bunny a little faster before walking to the door and thanking them for the room and meal. "No problem at all please come again!"

As soon as the door shuts you walk as fast as you can over to the shopkeepers to see if the new skeleton is still there... and he is. He was exactly how the innkeeper described him. He wore a large blue jacket with blue fuzz around the hood and long blue sweatpants and faded worn black shoes. He seems to to be buying out the whole snowdin store. After he was done buying almost all the food in the store he paid pulling out more gold than You'd ever seen! After paying he put what he could in the storage box "those things still confuse You how they work" and what he couldn't fit in it he carried.You had been following him for a while now and you were completely fascinated by him. You had never seen this monster before, even before you started to kill people.

Then suddenly the world goes black and you snap back to reality. The Monster seems to have noticed you while you were thinking and you entered a "FIGHT". But before you even have a chance do anything he spares you. After a few tense moments you spare him as well and the fight ends and your left standing there a bit confused. After the fight ends he apologizes saying that he thought you were someone else and turns heading into snowdin forest.

  
You decide to follow the skeleton again but this time much more carefully. The skeleton snowdin in the direction of the Ruins only stopping to talk to dogaressa and dogamy and throwing them a bone. Then, just before arriving at the sans sentry post, he turned into the forest down a small path you hadn't seen before. You stood there for a bit wondering how you never had seen this path before now. After a few moments of contemplation you decide to follow him down the path. Then, after about ten more minutes of walking the path leads to a log cabin. The cabin has two stories and has only two windows that you can see. You also notice a save point and a storage box just in front of the house. The skeleton opens the door and drops off the items and then as he goes to close the door he notices you.

???: Oh! Ummm hello.  
Frisk: Hi...  
???: Did you follow me all the way from town?  
Frisk: Y-yes   
???: ... I'm sorry about before... "sighs" Well, if ya followed me all the way from town i'm sure you must be freezing. Come on inside and lets get you warmed up.

You decide to follow him inside being sure to save on your way in. The discovery of something new fills you with determination.


	4. A forest home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk enters the cabin and explores a bit while the Skeleton is busy then they talk by the fire,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, DT's been low lately and i've been having trouble sleeping so this may be the only update for the next few days. As always any tips are appreciated and i hoped you enjoy.

???: Sorry the place is such a mess. I rarely have visitors. Just give me a minute and i'll get the fire going.

  
The skeleton hurried away to what you assume is the kitchen, putting away the rather large pile of groceries leaving you to explore. It was a rather simple house. It had a tan couch in front of a TV in what you assume is the living room with a fireplace on the other side of the room. There was a comfy looking chair in front of the fire place that seemed to draw you to it but you decide to explore a bit more first. 

You look around a notice a rather large case book that's competently filled to the brim with books. You also notice the more you look around that the house seems to be covered in a fine layer of dust. For a moment you panicked but then you realized it was just normal dust. You decide to ask him about that later and move to the next room in which you find a small table and some chairs probably the dinning room but its covered in dust as well... 

???: Sorry it took so long i had to run and grab some firewood. Oh? where'd you go?

You walk back into the living room and and apologize for wandering off.

???: Oh! if you wanted to explore a bit that's fine just be sure not to break anything ok? I'll tidy up a bit and get the fire going. I wasn't expecting to get any visitors this soon.

At this you tilt your head a bit and ask what he means.

???: Whenever i fall asleep i tend to sleep longer then most monsters. "chuckles" there was even one time i slept for about a hundred years.

At this you your jaw nearly hits the floor and he laughs a bit at your reaction. A HUNDRED YEARS?!? You ask him how that is even possible?

???: I'm a little different then most monsters. My particular race can sleep for centuries if we please... as he's saying this his eyes slowly grow dimmer. Well if i wasn't the only one left... "at this point he turns away and starts walking back to the kitchen" You can explore the house a bit more, I need to to put some things away. 

You were a bit startled by his sudden change in mood and found yourself feeling a little guilty. You want to apologize but its clear he needs some space. You look back to the fireplace to see the fire has started but its still small. You had been cold for quite some time now so you decided to build the fire up a bit more. you place a few small logs on the fire and it steadily grows until there's a comfy flame rising from the fireplace. As the warmth slowly seeps back into your limbs you find yourself feeling a bit tired and decide to push the big chair a bit closer to the fire before dusting it off and sitting in it. As soon as you sit in it  you sink into it a bit and find yourself slowly falling asleep.

???: looks like somebody's comfy.

You turn to see the skeleton holding a blanket and some hot coco. which he offers and you gladly accept.

???: Well I suppose this is as good of a time as any to introduce myself. My name is Seeker whats yours?

My name is frisk.

Seeker: Well frisk its nice to meet you.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Seeker talk for a while and frisk decides to take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i'm sorry for the long time between updates. My heads been killing me 24/7 as of late. I've also been having sleeping problems on top of that so any and all progress has been hard. Sleep is directly connected to my DT and depression so I've found it hard to even get out of bed lately. I finally got a night where my head is semi clear so i used it to make as much progress as i could.   
> Enjoy.

Frisk frisk frowns and tilts their head at this. "I thought skeletons were named after fonts."

"Oh! You met other skeletons?" You nod, " I met two of them when i left the ruins. Their names are sans and papyrus." 

Ah them, "chuckles" they certainly know how to make an impression don't they. You nod in agreement. Well it is true that skeletons tend to be named after fonts my parents decided to name me after my grandfather. You ask him about his grandfather. Well i never really met him, he died before i was born so i don't know much about him but from the stories my grandma told me he was very nice. He was the last Star Seeker left after the first great war.

Once again you find yourself confused and ask what a star seeker is. Oh, i suppose that name has been lost in time hasn't it. I suppose you might know them simply as Dragons."His eyes slowly dims as he talks" My grandfather died a long time ago, protecting my grandma and dad. They never told me much about it but i have a pretty good idea what happened. ~~Humans always have been good at holding grudges~~. My dad and grandma eventually decided to settle down near a small village. Eventually my dad decided to start his own family and so here i am.

You ask about the village he came from. It was a small village a few days travel south of Mt Ebott. . . It was a nice place, Humans and monsters lived in harmony despite our differences. It was a quiet and peaceful place... I'd tell you about it but i'm not feeling up to storytelling right now. Anyways i need to finish putting everything away so just call for me if you need something. 

As he walks away you mull over everything you learned snuggling a bit deeper into the blankets. So he's a skeleton monster, he's been around since before the great war, and can sleep more then sans "you never thought such a thing was possible". But there's one thing that's bothering you. You've never seen him in any of your previous resets. Your sure you would have noticed him before if he had gone to snowdin and yet this is your first time meeting him. He also seems to claim to be part dragon but he seems to be a regular skeleton. Oh well you can always just ask him about it later. "Yawns" For now your content to sleep next to the fire.

 

~*~

 

You come back to the living room to the sound of a softly snoring child and the cracking of the fireplace. "Huh, I guess they were more tired then i thought." Carefully and quietly you place another blanket over the sleeping child and shift them a safe distance away from the flames. "Heh, the last thing you want to do is wake up with a case of hot feet kiddo." You place a bit more wood on the fire and after a few minutes of staring into the flames you decide its time for you to rest as well. Not that you really need it at this point. You had been asleep for at least 10 years or so since you last woke. ~~UNLESS SOMEONE RESET~~. "Sigh" Not like your really one to judge. As you make your way upstairs you you contemplate what that flower might have done while you were asleep this time. Well at the very least the underground wasn't completely empty so he must have behaved at least a little while you were asleep. You enter your room and for a moment contemplate whether or not to take your medicine again before remembering you still have a guest. "Well, i don't want hurt them on accident so i guess i have to" You open several bottles and take one of each before crawling into bed and setting your alarm for early next morning. It doesn't take long for you to fall asleep.


End file.
